ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:When Wills Collide
Testimonials Trust Battles and Strategies Soloable by Lv75 BRD/NIN w/ Trusts: (Part One): Yoran-Oran (UC), Trion, Zeid, and Shikaree Z. Enter the BC wearing an Ash Staff. You'll need a decent evasion set, as you'll be helping to mitigate overall damage. I used a Jack-o-lantern and Wind Staff alongside other gears. Enter, use Re-raise, use Nightingale followed by Soul Voice, cast group buffs of your choice, and Pianissimo Minne IV/III on Trion. Engage the Fourth Spitewarden and cast Horde Lullaby as they approach. As soon as Trion provokes, swap targets to Portia, then Pianissimo Ballad x2 Yoran-Oran as soon as it's safe. Immediately begin casting your preferred group songs again, followed by Minne x2 on Trion. If all goes well, you will kill Portia not long after the Death counter begins. You're going to die as planned, so run up to a top platform and turn the camera to the centre. (Part Two): Yoran-Oran (UC), Gessho, Zeid, and Shikaree Z. After the remaining three return to their camp, get up and call your Trusts. Watch your Soul Voice timer to get an estimate on time remaining. If you have plenty of time, rest to full. If not, bite the bullet at 60% or so - you should be OK. Cast your group buffs, but this time, Pianissimo Mambo x2 on Gessho. Engage the Fourth Spitewarden and cast Horde Lullaby as they approach. As before, Ballad x2 for Yoran, then begin spamming your group songs followed by Mambo for Gessho. Once he's down, target Ragelise and finish him. By this point, the hard part is far behind you, and you shouldn't even have to worry about Larzos' Hundred Fists. Good luck! '- Metazon of Asura' Team Battles with 3+ people Screamed through this as BLU/NIN (me) at 90, BLU/NIN RDM/BLM SCH/RDM all at 85. I brought meds for myself, probably didn't need them (except to just save a bit of time), even showed where we'd all gotten rusty and the only people that died were the Spitewardens. #4 > Ragelise > Larzos > Portia, had the SCH and RDM sharing the job of kiting whoever wasn't being fought. Ridiculously easy battle if you don't start getting jittery over fighting four at once. We didn't even see Essence Jack go off, and by the time Portia got round to Melancholy Jig, one of us was halfway through a self-skillchain so it didn't matter. --Lucinus 08:48, December 21, 2010 (UTC) *The above advice is faulty!!! DO NOT under any circumstances try to do Portia last, espc. do not try to kite her or Ragelise. They will move to join one another. Advice: Sequence is Spitewarden, Portia, Raglise, Larzos. Fight at door, if pos, so u can wipe and RR. Aphugel 00:32, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Killed with SAM/NIN, MNK/WAR, 2boxed WHM, SCH/RDM, BRD/WHM. Did Portia>>Ragelise>>Fourth>>Larzos. BRD entered with funny hat and manteel and staff. SCH opened with Graviga and kited with Desert Boots while the rest of the team went to work on Portia. Portia barely had any time to react - or do anything at all- as the SAM did almost 6000 damage through his self-SC. With Portia down and not curing anyone the fight became fairly straightforward. Mifaco 00:39, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Trioed with 90WHM/SCH (me), 90RDM/SCH, and 90MNK/NIN. I don't recommend using counterstance at least until Portia and Ragelise are dead. Ragelise killed our MNK tank with ~1200 HP with one WS. Staff WSs on the 4th Spitewarden and Larzos don't seem as dangerous, but by the time we fought them our MNK wasn't using Counterstance anymore. We had to wipe and restart after the MNK died. On our 2nd attempt, our RDM opened with Manifestation -> Gravity and then Chainspell nuked Ragelise. The MNK used Hundred Fists on Portia then moved on to the 4th Spitewarden. He should have finished off Ragelise, who was left with about 15% HP after the RDM ran out of MP, but our RDM was able to kite him just fine and eventually got enough MP back to finish him off. The 4th and Larzos went down without much trouble. Killing all 4 on our 2nd attempt after RR only took about 4 minutes. --Madranta 00:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Trio'd as WAR/SAM WAR/SAM and WHM/BLM. Meditated to 180 TP and ran in to pull, pulling them to the door. Opened the fight with Fully buffed (Berserk, Aggressor, Blood Rage, Mighty Strikes, Warrior's Charge) Sekkanoki Fell Cleave > Fell Cleave. Instantly killed both Portia and the Fourth Spitewarden. Other WAR used their Sekkanoki Fell Cleave > Fell Cleave, slightly lagged behind, dropping both Larzos and Ragelise to 1% each, and a melee killed each before Larzos could begin attacking after he used hundred fists. Insanely easy, only 1 Cure VI and V were used throughout the fight. --Erikthecleric 08/11/11 Trio'd. 90MNK/NIN 90RDM/BLM 90WHM/RDM. All used Instant Scroll of Reraise at start. Went in and aggroed them all. RDM casted gravity on the Ragelise and bind on Larzos. Tanked Portia, at some point RDM did lose hate on Ragelise and came to fight me instead (assumed shared hate?). Portia used Melancholy Jig and I wasn't able to remove in time so we died at the entrance. Reraised. Re-aggro and fought Ragelise. RDM casted gravity on Fourth Spitewarden. Hate was kinda loose on Fourth Spitewarden, so proceeded to kill that first. Used Essence Jack on RDM (they entered BC first). Then finished up on the Larzos. 20min fight. (With a good healer shadows are not really needed. I counterstance tanked the fight with the use of Perfect Counter if my HP went under 1k.) --Myinre 05:59, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Beat by a Team of 4 - the heroic SAM90 Razorback, the filigree SAM86 Hamamelis, the dexterous RDM85 Mixxey and myself as WHM86. You can die towards the ramp and reraise without getting aggro. We entered and meditated for 3 full cycles till recast was back. One of the SAMs engaged Portia and one engaged my clone. The RDM used Gravity on Ragelise and I as WHM/NIN Flashed Larzos. Gravity landed no problem and Larzos hits REALLY slow - anyone sub /NIN can tank him easy. Our SAMs then continued to go all out on their targets. Portia went down easy but Ragelise somehow shares hate with her, trying to protect her. Also my clone came back to me, despite the massive hate the SAM should have had - so maybe your clone has a special hate towards you. Portia got AOE doom off and hit out far away RDM with it, so maybe conal. As our RDM died from Doom and my clone hit me hard we decided to wipe at the ramp. I want to note that you don´t want to go all naked, the clones h2h damage was still good. I would much rather have prefered entering with a Staff equipped. We reraised without a problem and killed off Ragelise and finally Larzos. Larzoz has a 2hr animation but for all we could see it was not 100 Fists. --Lyramion 01:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Duo Battles Duo 2 BST/DNC lvl 99 used Dipper Yully. Let them do all the fighting. Used one Dawn Muslum each. Done is 5 minutes. 04/24/2012 Duo'd as two BLM90/RDM45s, one with excellent gear and one with average gear. Zoned into the BC, buffed up and RR'd. Kill order was Portia (Erase waltz had butchered us during earlier duoing attempts) >> Warden >> Larzos >> Ragelise (Aspir battery). Each BLM took a pair of mobs, graving one and binding the other, before focus nuking on one mob at a time. Portia went down spectactularly quickly, but the bind wore on Larz and Rags prematurely so we had to wipe (Wipe high up on the ramps to avoid aggro after RRing!!) after killing her. Got back up, rebuffed and re-reraised, bound Larz and Rags again while grav and killing the Warden. Used spirit jack unexpectedly, otherwise we probably would have survived. Killed the Warden and wiped again. Repeated buffs. Final round, bound Rags and focused on Larzos. He either has higher MDB, or just higher HP because he took the longest to kill. Bound him through his 2hr, even with grav just as a precaution. Once dead, turned on Rags. Aspir'd before nuking down. First BLM converted on Warden kill, second on Larz. First BLM 2hr'd on Larz, second on Rags as an emergency measure (He was one nuke from dead and we had no MP and were in the orange HP each). We cleared with 2:50 minutes to spare. No medicine or food was used, though it could have probably smoothed the way. Hope this helps someone down the road. Anon - Asura Duo'd as 90Blu/Sch and 90 Mnk/dnc. Blu super tanked all 4 while we focused down Portia very quickly. After she died we wiped, reraised, healed to full and 2hred Ragelise > clone > Larzos. Was very easy win 1st try with no real strategy besides zerging and reraise. smudgey Duo'd with Mnk95/Sam47 and Whm95/Rdm47. Whm enters with staff 1st. Buffs, get RR then heal. Mediate to 120, wait for Meditate timer to reset, buff with Focus/Dodge/Impetus then pull Portia back to the stairs. Engage Portia doing Victory Smite > Victory Smite > Light SC, instantly killing her - careful of flashes from Ragelise. Kill Ragelise next, he managed to cause amnesia and prevent me from WS but he died quickly enough. Then go for the 4th Spirewarden > Larzos. Use Perfect Counter for Portia/Raselise/4th then turn on Counterstance for Larzos. MP was never a problem with 600/1297 tank left but /sch and some meds will be helpful if the Whm and Mnk don't have top gear. --Kenki 09:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Duo'd RDM90/SCH41 and BLM76/WHM38. Entered as BLM and cast RR and buffs, rested to full. RDM used Manifestation Gravity on the Spitewardens and then Chainspell nuked Ragelise along with BLM. Once Ragelise was defeated we wiped on ramp as planned. We RR'd, buffed and waited for Weakness to wear off, after we rested to full RDM used Manifestation Gravity on the Spitewardens again, BLM used Manafont and nuked Portia down with RDM help. After Portia was defeated RDM tanked Fourth Spitewarden and Larzos. Fourth Spitewarden used Essence Jack on BLM 2 or 3 times. At this point BLM was out of MP. After Fourth Spitewarden died BLM rested up while RDM continued to tank Larzos. BLM started nuking Larzos as we were running out of time, he had hate on BLM at this point so RDM casted Gravity on him but Larzos seemed to stay in the center as BLM ran around nuking. Defeated this fight with a little over a minute to spare. Very close indeed. (Can't explain anything to save my life but hopefully you get the gist of it~ The BLM) Luciana 04:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) *hard to believe the above comment :P we lost a few times with different setups (rdm, blm, nin; but blm never casted any nukes :P idk why he left party right after). Won with Smnx2 and Rdm. I kited galka and clone with gravity and bind, tried to get pld too but he wouldn't leave the Dnc's side. Smn's went crazy on Dnc with BloodPacts (shiva and garuda). Killed dnc and almost had pld but whiped at entrance. Reraised, healed to full and went again. I kited galka and clone until PLD was dead, then they killed the clone, and then we all went crazy on galka. I chainspelled and they kept on with bloodpacts. If you have RR and whipe at entrance this fight is easy, just make sure to kill the dnc asap to avoid Doom -Defiledsickness *Just duoed using the same strategy as above except with RDM89/SCH44 and BLM90/RDM45. We had some trouble with the Fourth Spitewarden since gravity wore off sooner than the rest so we killed it first on our third run and it went pretty smooth from there. The order we killed in was Fourth Spitewarden / Portia / Ragelise / Larzos. After Chainspell ended, RDM focused on keeping hate/kiting/binding the two spitewardens while BLM gravity soloed one each time with help from RDM sometimes with nukes/refreshII/cure for convert. Won with 10 minutes remaining. Good luck to those that try this strategy! --Vagrua 23:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC). Easily duo'd with 90WHM/45SCH and 90WAR/SAM with Ukon. WAR meditated to 120 TP and waited until meditate was ready again. Supertanked the 4 killing Portia > Ragelise > Fourth Spitewarden > Larzos. WAR used Mighty Strikes, Blood rage, Berserk, Aggressor to start. Sekkanoki WS'd Portia and she died. Mighty Strikes wore off after Ragelise was already dead. Saved Warrior's Charge for Larzo. Rode Seigan, Third eye the entire time. Clear time was 10 minutes and 4 seconds. --Nedavia 8/18/11 Solo Battles Solo 99DNC/NIN Pretty easy fight, it went extremely smooth. I killed Portia, Ragelise, Larzos, and The 4th in that order. I figured if anything was gonna kill me it would be Portia's Doom thing, so I made sure to bring her down as quick as I could, Self-Darkness took her to ~20%, she doesn't have much HP, so she didn't survive long after that. I picked Ragelise next, to remove the threat of Banishga III, I simply stunned those, and past that he was nothing special. When Larzos used Hundred Fists, I stunned him and kited for a few seconds. He eventually used Forlorn Impact as well, and Healing Waltz would not remove the paralyze effect from that, but it was a pretty weak paralyze, and he died very soon afterwards. The 4th was the final one that I took down, not much to say about it. I didn't bother to change my weapons or anything, so it had daggers. It hit me with Viper Bite a few times, but none of the WSs it used were very damaging. It used Essence Jack once, but it still didn't have enough accuracy to consistently hit me, thus I had no problem keeping Utsusemi up, so I can't attest to how much of a damage boost it got. The Terror effect was also extremely short. Didn't use any extra evasion or PDT gear, but I did full-time Fan Dance, and they never really posed a threat, I'd wager any evasion job with healing would be able to handle it. --KodoReturns (talk) 06:11, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Solo DRG99/WHM49 with 99 Gungnir, Healing Breath set: Wyrm Armet +2, Lancer's Torque, Lancer's Earring, Ostreger Mitts, Lancer's Pelerine, Glassblower's Belt, Drachen Brais +1, and Wyrm Greaves +2. Walked into the battlefield with a Signet staff to prevent the fourth spitewarden from using more powerful weapon skills such as Penta Thrust, Skewer, or Sonic Thrust. I went oldschool on this one and slept to 100% TP using the Opo-opo necklace and sleep potions. Put up Reraise, Pro 3, Shell 2, Stoneskin, and Blink before engaging Portia first. Killed Portia with Geirskogul -> Stardiver + Darkness skillchain. Portia was never able to use her 2HR, but I had brought holy water in the case that she did. Next up was the Fourth Spitewarden. Did Geirskogul -> Spirit Jump + Soul Jump -> Stardiver for a darkness skillchain that killed the Fourth Spitewarden (did not use the amnesia ability). After the Fourth Spitewarden, I targeted Ragelise and took him down relatively quickly with 2 WSs. Left Larzos for last in order to combat Hundred Fists. When he did Hundred Fists, I used Super Jump to get him to hit my Wyvern. Put up Steady Wing which absorbed every round of Hundred Fists. After his Hundred Fists wore off, I jumped back on him and took him down. Overall pretty challenging fight and I think my relic's ability to self-skillchain Darkness made the difference here. Good luck to you Dragoons! -Khitoshi of Phoenix on 1/10/13 Solo DRK99/SAM with 95 relic Apocalypse I only had basic gear like elemental gorget/belt for Catastrophe and AH items. Just basic Abyssea gear + store TP items like rajas ring, goading belt, tyrant ring, hyoui's gorget, and hagneia stone. I did not have Neo Nyzul or good VW gear. In the beginning, I walked in naked to just to make 4th Spitewarden naked. Equipped gear, Used icarus wing which gave me around 160% TP (thanks to + Store TP and /SAM). Used a Ylw. Curry Bun (just to add some attack), Endark, Dread Spikes, Dark Seal, Nether Void, Scarlet Delirium, Sekkanoki, Seigan, Last Resort, Third Eye. Then, walked up and Drain II Portia for like 900+ HP. I had near 2700 HP. Move back towards the stairs a bit. Then engage and did a fast Solo dark skillchain on Portia. I popped Souleater on the 2nd catastrophe of the Dark SC, and Portia died within 7 seconds of engaging without getting anything nasty off. Auto-targeted 4th spitewarrior, a few swings then meditated, used Catastrophe, used Absorb-TP and managed to get another Dark skillchain and killed it without any issues. The rest of the fight is straightforward. Just kill Ragelise then Larzos last. I actually forgot to use Last Resort until after 4th Spitewarrior died (that was a careless mistake). Throughout the entire battle, you should keep Third eye up. This felt very easy thanks to Catastrophe's OP self-healing and getting 2 dark skillchains off. Maybe I lucked out by not getting any Doom, but I had holy waters just in case. I have merited and capped evasion and parry skill, HP, STR, and DEX. Clear time was exactly 4 minutes and 30 seconds. -Devilzero on Asura *Solo BLU99/RDM Spell sets : Fantod, Sudden lunge, Animating Wail, Blazing bound, Quad. Continuum, Delta Thrust, Mortal Ray, Barbed Crescent, Acrid Stream, Demoralizing Roar, Empty Thrash, Heavy Strike, Actinic Burst, Winds of Promyvion, Whirl of rage, Battery charge, reactor cool and plenilune. Full PDT set and eat a taco. Key point on winning this fight is ability to self darkness skillchain. Fight top of stairs, so if you wipe (and you will), you can reraise. put up reactor cool (it's incredibly useful, para will proc a lot) and Harden shell. First Portia. Efflux + Quad Continuum, melee until 100%, and self skillchain Requiescat + Quad Continuum. Portia should be dead At this point, I wiped. Doom got me and Holy water didnt remove it... So unweak and rebuff. 2nd spitewarden. same strat, Efflux + Quad Continuum, melee until 100%, and self skillchain Requiescat + Quad Continuum. Spitewarden should be dead before he got a chance to 2HR. 3st Ragelise. Same strat again, stun his spells with sudden lunge. (they hurt) 4th Larzos. At this point i was low on MP. Had to wait on refresh to get back enough MP to reapply same strat. Things got uggly when Larzos hundred fist, but luckily i got just enough MP to do a Requiescat + Quad Continuum SC. He was left with a sliver of HP, and I managed to kill him, ending fight with less than 100 HP. (Though, would have wiped on Larzos, i would have won anyway. Got enough time to unweak a 2nd time. fight lasted 17 mins) On a sidenote, i tried THF/DNC, and that was a bad bad idea. Nevens 09:42, April 15, 2012 (UTC) *Solo 99BLU/RDM (ALTERNATIVE) I'm surprised no one's thought to try Blastbomb. They're all Bindable, even if it doesn't last incredibly long. Thing is, Blastbomb has a really really low recast. And it's AoE, so you hit all of them with it. The thing you have to be careful with here is that the range is really short, so you will be hit, so cast in Mavi+2 body and hands, as well as in PDT gear. You shouldn't need to worry about resists. You'll need to break your target's bind, but that shouldn't be too hard. Set a spell for it that has a low cost and does enough damage to break it. In retrospect, Pinecone Bomb would be perfect, since they're immune (I assume) to Sleep. It has the same range as Cannonball, for way less MP. Once your target is on you, you kill it. Keep doing this until they're all down. Sudden Lunge is your best friend. Here is a more specific strategy that shouldn't fail you: **PORTIA: Blasbomb them, break Portia's bind, pull her back, Sudden Lunge her, pop an Icarus Wing, solo Darkness her. She's down now. Simple as that. **FOURTH: Reapply Blastbomb as needed and break the 4th's Bind.This guy's a tad more tricky, since you won't have TP to insta-zerg him. Build TP on him until you have 100%. He should be at about 75% at this point. Sure, you could just spell spam him, but that's really risky, since he'll use his 1hour soon and that could ruin everything with that Terror effect alone. Here's the important part: Disengage. Now kite him and the others around with Blastbomb until Chain Affinity is back up. Once it is, engage him, Sudden Lunge him, and solo Darkness him to death. Noticing a pattern yet? **RAGELISE: This is probably the most troublesome of the group, simply because he'll burn your MP pool with his defense and higher HP. Also, Lunging his spells can be annoying. He did resist the stun from this once or twice with me. Again, TP to 100% and stall/kite until Chain Affinity is back up and burn him down. **LARZOS: This guy's cake, but he has a ton of HP compared to the others. Whack him with your swords until he's down to about 55%~ HP. This one can be tricky if you don't do it fast enough, so be careful here. Basically, you're going to try to avoid his 1hour at all costs. If he manages, you'll have to Lunge him before he zergs you down. So, yeah, once CA (and Efflux) is up, you'll need to Lunge him and proceed to solo Darkness him. You'll want to Efflux this one to make up for some of his extra HP though. If you need to Azure Lore it and double Darkness (just to make sure), go for it, but you shouldn't need to. -- 07:50, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Solo as BLU99/NIN Set Attack Bonus, Defense Bonus, Evasion Bonus and Conserve MP traits, and used Hybrid Evasion set. As stated above, Reactor Cool is a VERY useful spell. Occultation also helps you a lot, specially in the beginning when you're fighting against the four foes. Killed Portia, Ragelise, Fourth Spitewarden and Larsos in that order. It seems they don't resist neither build resistance against Stun, so keep them Sudden Lunge'd. It's wise to bring an elixir, ether etc to use if you run out of MP. Again, fight on the stairs for a reraise in case of a wipe (I didn't). Fight lasted for almost 10 minutes and was very fun. --Alexcennah (talk) 00:46, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Soloed on 99DNC/49NIN. Not too tough as long as you make sure to bring Holy Water. Used reraise scroll but didn't need it. Was a little tricky at the start but once Portia is down the fight becomes very easy, killed ragelise next then larzos. Once he used Hundred Fists I disengaged and kited him (had 12% movement boots but probably not needed). Also solod 99DNC/NIN. I used a storeTP dagger/lvl 90agi-eva dagger with full +2gear/twilight/atheling/heed/rajas/brutal/supp. I brought holy water as the person mentioned above, but I'm not sure why haha. Used rr scroll--didn't need. I fought portia-->ragelise-->4th-->Larzos. On Ragelise I got hit by a holy without shadows down to ~200hp (and waltzed myself easily back to normal). 4th used Essence Jack, but it wasn't so bad (terror lasted like 5s). I used Desperate Flourish to kite Larzos, but I probably could have just fought during 100fists. Honestly, I bet any decent *DD/dnc with eva gear could solo this. Stun Rag's Banishga3. Tvrb 14:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Just soloed this fight as 95 NIN/DNC. Entered, put RR/yonin/utsu on, and pull back to entrance door. I killed Portia before I let myself die. RR, rest while weakness wears off, and went back to work @750~HP (forgot Sigil, didn't feel like waiting full HP..). Ragelise fell 2nd (stun banishga), then 4th Spitewarden, and finally Larzos. Only used Kurayami twice in the fight as debuffs (on Portia and Ragelise). No big trouble encountered, no relic or emp weapon were used, nor they were needed, just some tanking skills ! ^^ (sry for grammary mistakes and all, am french lol) - Cerberus - 12/10/11 Solo 99BLU/RDM -- geared for PDT/DEF, used tav taco. took a few attempts to get my bearings, actually had the fight in the bag on 3rd attempt but due to rushing myself i forgot to use my RR earring, but it didn't matter as i'd forgot to drag the mobs back near the entrance, so i just HP'ed. My kill order was portia>4th spite>ragelise>larzos. There's really two ways you can start the fight, and however you decide, you should be able to take out portia and 4th spite before dying (intentionally or otherwise). Basically you can try to zerg portia down (i prefered to open with an effluxed QC which did around 1.5k), and heavy hitters like disservement and a delta thrust or two. mix a few stuns in there to keep her from doing 2hr. (of my 4 attempts, she managed to get 1 2hr off -- first attempt) On one attempt though, which i noobed up at the end after i had it in the bag due to forgetting to use RR earring, i bought an icarus wing and opened with a requiecat > QC for darkness. and just obliterated her right out the gate. I was in a locked PDT set so my dmg was gimped a bit, but even still took 95% of her hp and finished her off with a delta thrust. However you decide you should still be in decent enough shape to take out 4th spite. Kinda have to pay attention to his HP as he got me everytime with Essence Jack. I would advise getting him down to about 50%, stick him with disserverment, and try to hit him with another heavy hitter like QC or goblin rush or darkness SC. one fight he Jacked me and i had him at 6% before dying, but disservement took that easily, the next fight, he popped Jack and i died when he was @24%. Thought i was screwed, but disservement took him down to 1% before it wore off. i quickly used RR earring, and ran out to agro him before he started regening. he got atleast 1 tick in and brought him to 12%, but i dropped another disservment, which almost killed him just from the DMG, and i instantly died. Followed by 4th spite a second or two later. after healing/buffing back up I went after ragelise. If you go after larzos, ragelise will just stay out of range pecking you down with spells, faster than you can whirl of rage stun them and oddly enough once larzos uses hundred fists, ragelise will switch A.I.s and start meleeing. So yea, just dropped ragelise fast as possible. below 50%, I made sure he had disserevment on in case i died, and just watched my HP, kept him stunned with sudden lunge as much as possible and rotated QC, Delta, even whirl. if you don't recast coon/hardenshell, even with 600~ defense and about 45 pdt, larzos will still be doing enough dmg to warrant being frugal with MP to ensure you can heal yourself. probably should have recasted coon/hardenshell, but just didn't think about it. after ragelise died, i was pretty low on MP, so i targeted larzo, did a sudden lunge > convert > plenilune > plenilune and continued to whittle down larzo's. He seemed to have a bit more def and HP than the others, and i didn't bring any meds so i tried to be really frugal with how I managed MP. During hundred fists, i kept him stunned with lunge but continued to DD, instead of kiting, til he was dead. total time 20:59 and no meds used due to being medicated. (icarus wing pretty much puts the fight in the bag though). Wore PDT set the whole fight. Probably other ways/spell sets and still win, but just stuck with what i normally use. --Maximusdecimus of Phoenix - (talk| ) 03:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Solo 99 BST/DNC. used NurseryNazuna, standard BST gear with Pet -PDT% axes and Anwig Salade. Basically just popped pet and zerged Portia down as fast as I could, killing her before Doom took effect. The other Spitewardens will aggro you before you sic your pet on her so be sure to kite around for a bit and sic your pet on each of the Spitewardens to take them off you before zerging Portia down. Swapping to Twilight Helm+Body works wonders for this fight, just in case you didn't get out of aggro range when you raised back up. After raise, /heal back up, unweaken (Sigil makes this 10x faster), once your HP is full take out the remaining Spitewardens. I was able to kill off the remaining 3 without trouble, the 4th Spitewarden and Larzos seem to have an enmity reset move, so be sure to save Snarl for that. --InspectorGadget 18:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC). * Solo 99 BST/DNC failed attempts.Astolfo -PDT x2. Anwig Salade, Oneiros Cappa, Shepherd's Chain, Beast Bazubands, Selemnus Belt/Moepapa Stone, Twilight Set, Full emp Armor +2, Full Reward Set, Skadi Feet, etc. Decent gear in my opinion. Used Faithful Falcorr first and I must say damage was way better than Nursery Nazuna. Sheep kept missing the whole time. But to be honest I never had problems with the pet's HP. I tried the strategy above and failed.The enemies have a few AoE spells so my pet could never focus on a single enemy, and you cant kite them forever, not as BST/DNC. I couldn't kite with Skadi feet. The Fourth Spitewarden keeps up with your speed and deals between 70-180 dmg per hit. Snarl never keeps up with the Fourth's hate reset. I had the Fourth Spitewarden on me the whole time. My TP couldn't keep up with heals. Very messy fight as BST. I could never keep the battle under control. * Solo 99 BST/DNC 1/5, was difficult to find something that worked. Used dipper yuly and a couple of eta's. Entered with a staff. Started fight with familiar and used tav taco for def. Sent pet to fight portia, ragelise, larzos and fourth spitewarden in that order. Running round until pet had hate with all mobs. Ran to one of the opposite drawbridges, popped a few hi potions to get HP back up and equipped pet tanking gear. When clone comes after you, heel pet, equip tanking gear, sic pet back on clone and run to other drawbridge. Keep doing this until both Portia and clone are dead. Pet naturally focused on these first anyway for me. Biggest problem was the clone coming after me with full TP and one-shotting me. So keep hp up with hi potions or waltz. Snarl was useless as I had no hate. Try your best to stay on the drawbridges, so you can reraise safely if you die. Once portia and clone are dead, you're good. Go in and melee with pet and finish off ragelise and larzos. -- Chopski, Phoenix - 26 March 2013 Solo 99 SMN/WHM, took six attempts with meds, used 99 Magian staffs for maximum -perpetuation cost. On the winning attempt, I cast Reraise upon entry and then opened with Shiva, using Frost Armor then applying other buffs to myself (Aquaveil, Blink, Stoneskin) while waiting for the blood pact timer to cool down (I had maximum reduction of 15 seconds). I personally recommend removing Ice Spikes from yourself so you don't pull any hate when the Spitewardens initally attack you. Ran in and grabbed aggro from the Spitewardens, threw Shiva in with Diamond Storm so she could grab hate then used Heavenly Strike on Portia (5/5 Heavenly Strike) which brought her down to about half health or so, Ice Spikes helped with survivability by paralyzing Spitewardens. I highly recommend bringing a couple Dawn Mulsums to keep your avatar alive as long as possible, at least until Portia is defeated. Once Portia is down, move to Ragelise. At this point Shiva was near death so I had run to one of the "entrances" (whatever you wanna call them) and summoned Ramuh, using Shock Squall for hate grab and maybe Thunderspark for good measure or Chaotic Strike directly on Ragelise (Really, you can do this however you want). Continue doing this until Ragelise is down, running to other gates/entrances as necessary for survivability. The fight becomes much easier once there's only two left. At some point during this I used a hi-elixer for MP and then started on the Fourth Spitewarden. Still using Ramuh, I highly recommend using Lightning Armor for the stunning properties (in addition to paralyze from Thunderspark) to keep Ramuh alive as long as possible. I had actually died when Fourth Spitewarden was down to about 20%, but I was able to get up and recover, just make sure you are out of aggro range otherwise you're screwed. Be aware Fourth Spitewarden can use Essence Jack again if you lost hate and he recovers. Bring him down with Ramuh and then move on to Larzos. Once Larzos is the only one left, this fight is cake. Even when he activates Hundred Fists, just make good use of Thunderspark, Lightning Armor, and Chaotic Strike to interrupt his attacking as much as possible. You'll bring him down after a few minutes. Winning time was about 22-23 minutes. -- Leifs, Bahamut, March 8, 2012. Solo 99MNK/DNC 1/1 Meleed Portia to 40%~ then WSed her to death. At this point I was around 1K HP and was struggling to keep myself alive so I pulled back to the stairs and wiped. Upon coming off weakness I reaggroed and hundred fisted Ragelise which killed him and took half or so HP of the 4th warden. Probably would have been more but I had amnesia. After that Laz was cake. Not sure if I would have been able to win by opening with 2h on portia, I had forgotten holy waters so I was playing it safe. Chexmix - Asura - 5/15/12 Solo 99MNK/DNC iLv 119 weapon, 110 equips (Mani set). This was a joke. Yellow Curry Bun, Focus, Dodge, Perfect Counter, Impetus, engaged Portia, Hundred Fists, blazed through all four of them in less than 2 minutes. It was an absolute joke. I expected a little bit more of a fight but I certainly am not complaining. I'd imagine any job with an iLv weapon at this point could easily solo this. --Snojoex (talk) 04:03, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Solo 99 WAR/DNC - Mainly using voidwatch / abygear - Just went in used RR, just straight tanked them all, started with portia and just zerged her down with weapsonskills, then Ragalise, then Larsoz, left fourth till last and it took 2 WS and it was dead. Started mission with staff as per guidelines, never went into orange and fairly straightforward. -- Calliste, Odin, August 29, 2014 Basic Strat and to the Point Kite galka, supertank it and kill down the other 3. Start with Portia>>Ragelise>>Fourth warden>>Larzos. Done with 90 Rdm Whm Blm & Mnk (FYI - do not counterstance). --Endlesspath 09:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Just duo'd with a 90SAM/BLU(Kerokun) and a 90WHM/RDM. Used supertank strategy, so only engaged one at a time. Cocoon helped a lot, and killed Portia > Ragelise > Fourth warden > Larzos.Kyofooyo 04:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) DUO STRAT Ukon war 99 and Masa Sam 99 1/1, no meds or food needed, went in, meditated till 100tp on war and 300 on sam, pull them back to the entrance, war 1 shotted portia with ukkos while sam holded the others under seigan/third eye, konzen > shoha took the 4th sprit warden down, then burn ragelise, war fell on this one but had rr, Larzos was easy, yukikaze for blind and straight zerg, fight took 4:32 minutes with buffs and stuff lol > Laoshan1988 -- Laoshan, Bahamut, April 2, 2012 99 Dancer Solo Solo'd as moderately geared 99 Dancer/49 Ninja, no meds other than Reraise Earring/Scroll. Entered BC, popped Reraise Scroll/Fan Dance/No Foot Rise/Reverse Flourish and put up shadows. Waited a minute to let CD's come back up for Flourish/Ni, then went in. Focused on killing Portia before Doom counter KO'd me. Reraised up and waited on weakened/etc. After that took down Larzos->Ragelise->Fourth Warden without any major difficulties. Forgot to change gear coming into BC so 4th warden was dual wielding daggers, made keeping shadows up a little annoying, but nothing major. --Lunaretic (talk) 21:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) The fourth spitewarden This page has TWO very different, misleading things. It says the fourth spitewarden copies one person in the party's appearance, job, and the type of weapon they're using, and gain access to the weaponskills of the weapon (not necessarily the ones the job can use, so theoretically, a blue mage with no weapons equipped will start using hand-to-hand skills and blue magic). That I believe. It says the spitewarden doesn't gain stats from the gear the copied party member is wearing. Now AFTER that, it says it suggests ALL party members enter naked to prevent any stat boosts from gear of the fourth spitewarden. I haven't done this fight, but I seriously DOUBT that, especially since it contradicts the statement about it not copying your stats from gear or anything like that. This sounds like old Maat advice, in that people suggested you go in naked, because he copies your stats from gear, which wasn't true. Maat doesn't gain your stats, so going in naked didn't matter. Back to the point, this sounds like the Maat fight (except you're fighting a few other bosses along with the spitewarden who has some of Maat's traits), and given what I've seen in the game, I doubt SE would design a fight where a boss would copy your stats and gear. I'm sure he just copies your appearance, and gives abilities/spells appropriate to what you have equipped. But why are there two wildly different, contradictory statements on this page? I'd remove it, but I haven't actually done this fight before, so I can't say myself. But this needs to be cleared up. --Sabishii 18:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I've cleaned this up myself. Considering #4 uses Ebon DD-gear from the waist down and only seems to copy your top half, my suspicion is that it's just aesthetics (not to mention the sheer problems SE would encounter in coding, and making the servers scream, if #4 was going to be an exact carbon copy down to gear boosts). When I did the fight, we went in in dinner-suits for aesthetics over seeing naked-armour (due to people worrying) and general uniformity of gear. More's the point, advising players to fight a Hand-to-Hand #4 is just dodgy information when we consider the huge number of multi-hit WS to which Hand-to-Hand gives access. I've advised a Staff instead, on the basis that although it does have AoE WS (Earth Crusher and Cataclysm), it doesn't have anything multi-hit. --Lucinus 08:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) The Fourth Spitewarden definitely does not copy your job. Mine was completely unable to cast magic, yet had access to Cataclysm even though it copied a BLU/NIN. Additionally, I didn't get to check this because I wanted to play a very elaborate practical joke, but it appears that if the copied player has two weapons equipped (from Dual Wield) the Spitewarden will also have two weapons, effectively making it possible to give your Spitewarden the Dual Wield trait. I haven't seen it copy any other Job Traits (like Double Attack), though. --Eremes 20:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Since I don't see that anyone's mentioned it yet. Larzos's Forlorn Impact's paralysis cannot be removed, at least not through DNC's healing waltz. Caith Sith will give you only 1 bottled punch bug per game day. With the advent of meritable Weapon Skills, has it been tested or confirmed if the Fourth Spitewarden has access to those WSs should the player that was copied have it in their repertoire? I haven't been able to see for myself as I've finished this fight long before the WSs were introduced, and have never had a chance to redo this fight. 03:04, February 9, 2012 (UTC) BST/DNC w/trusts Win time: 1 minute 41 seconds Pet: Bouncing Bertha. Trusts: Trust: Amchuchu, Trust: King of Hearts, Trust: Mayakov, Trust: Karaha-Baruha, and Trust: Cornelia. Sent pet after Portia. Pulled the other enemies, attacked Portia, and then did Tegmina Buffet. All enemies destroyed. --IBHalliwell (talk) 02:54, November 10, 2017 (UTC)